Crimson Waters
by Anime Viper
Summary: This story occurs 1 year after the Second Sorceress War. A new enemy has arisen, far more powerful than any the have faced before. PG13 because of certain situations, but nothing too bad. Later I might make it a crossover and add characters from DBZ, but


Crimson Waters  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF8, Square does. I own May, she is a character I made up, based after my own personality.  
Note: May is normally used in my Dragonball Z stories, in which she is Goku's daughter and has a tail. She only has a tail in this story because it fits her character. That's all you need to know about her for now, I'll explain why she has a tail in this fic later on.  
May is an orphan, just like the others, and the pairings are as shown here: Squall/Rinoa(duh!), Selphie/Irvine(double duh!), Seifer/Quistis, and May/Zell. This is weird for me considering I almost always put May with Trunks, another character on DBZ. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This story takes place a year after the Second Sorceress War. Just F.Y.I.   
(Blah) means thoughts. *Blah* means actions during dialogue.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Deling City, 6 years ago...  
  
A twelve-year-old May stepped cautiously through the dark alleyways of Deling City, capitol of Galbadia, with her older brother, thirteen years old, stalking a man.  
  
This man, however, was very wealthy. They had watched him go into several stores and buy extemely expensive items, and had learned by now that he lived alone except for his daughter, who was May's age. What was really remarkable, though, was the man's name. His name was General Caraway, and his daughter's was Rinoa.   
  
They had been watching him for a week now, that was how things worked. They would watch someone who was wealthy for a while, and once they had learned enough, they would break into their house and steal whatever they could carry.   
  
May and her brother weren't unheard of, however. The police knew their faces, their names. But they were never caught, couldn't let themselves be caught, because that surely meant separation. That was their greatest fear.  
  
They had run away from the orphanage years ago, out of fear of being adopted into separate homes.   
  
May was very different from her brother, but only in looks. Her hair was black and went down to the small of her back, and her eyes were so dark, they appeared black as well, even pupilless. Her brother, on the other hand, had short blond hair and blue eyes, and his face was fixed into an eternal malicious smirk.  
  
So, anyway, these two siblings were following a wealthy man back to his home, careful to stay silent, careful to stay hidden in the shadows to avoid being seen.  
  
May was on the right side of Caraway, leaping across the rooftops. Her brother ran across the other side of him, leaping across the rooftops as well, his gunblade flashing back moonlight as he ran.  
  
Finally, at the edge of town, they approached Caraway Mansion. They watched silently from the shadows as Caraway entered the code needed to open the door to the mansion. They waited an hour, just to make sure he was asleep.  
  
May stepped out of the shadows to examine the security panel by the door. (Piece of cake. This just seems to get easier and easier.) She thought to herself.   
  
She entered the code, 84295, and the door slid open, revealing a large, dark living room. Her brother followed her inside and they searched for anything valuable, such as rings, bracelets, and necklaces.  
  
They walked down the hall towards the bedrooms, where they were sure to find something they liked.  
  
Suddenly, a loud alarm started sounding and all the lights came on. The siblings ran for a door, a window, anything to escape.   
  
A crash was heard as men came charging into the mansion, armed to the teeth. One man, obviously the leader, barked orders at the two. "Drop your weapons and back up against the wall!" They did as they were told, there was no way they could escape that, they were seriously outnumbered.  
  
General Caraway came running in. "What is the meaning of this?!?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Sir, it seems we've caught the infamous cat-burglars, May and Seifer Almasy," the leader stated proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Good work Biggs. That's a big promotion for you. These two have been causing much trouble." Caraway said, nodding.  
  
Biggs gave a huge grin, "Thank you, sir!" One of his men stepped forward and whispered in his ear. "Uh, Sir, it has just been brought to my attention that they are too young to be sent to Desert Prison. What shall we do with them?" he asked.  
  
"Send them to Garden, they have skills, and it's about time they used them for the right thing,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry to cut it off there, but it's just the prologue. This prologue is actually just to give you a feel of May's past. It doesn't have much to do with the story to come, just to let you know that May and Seifer are brother and sister. Anyway, read and respond! Feedback is always good.  
COMPLETED ON JUNE 25, 2001, AT 12:10 AM CENTRAL TIME. 


End file.
